TWISTED!
by Solefan21
Summary: Starr and cole
1. Chapter 1

_**TWISTED!**_

_**I've had this story in my mind for a while now. I've been wanting to write this for a long time now just couldn't think of how to. Well just to say it's going to be a really confusing story and it will prolly take me awhile to write, cause it's not going to be nothing like my other story's but here's a preview of what it's going to be like .**_

_**Well it's going to be when Starr and Cole first meet. And there parents still hate each other. But there's going to be a big Twist to it I can't really say much about it cause I want it to be a surprise but here I go with the First Chapter hope you like it.**_

_**Dang it! Langston, I swear all these people talking about**_

_**My family like I can't hear them or something. My dad paid for what he did. **_

_**Starr don't worry about them losers, all they know how to do is talk crap cause they have nothing better to do in their life's.**_

_**I know Langston but it's so hard being known as the daughter of someone that raped somebody and the daughter of Llanview Trap.**_

_**I know Starr but don't worry about them, so you going to go to the dance tonight.**_

_**Yeah sure Langston I wouldn't miss it" Nothing better to do with my life. Well we are going to have a great time that Football player Cole Thornharts going to be there. **_

_**I know I heard but he won't want, nothing to do with me cause I'm not Brittany the head cheerleader. You mean the Llanview High slut! That's besides the point Langston Cole won't want nothing to do with me knowing about my family what guy would. **_

_**Excuse me! Starr Manning, Cole Thornhart what are you doing over here talking to me? I think I'm going to go. Langston stop! Don't leave me here alone. Your be fine' Starr now talk to Cole. **_

_**Um, yeah so I was wondering….Wondering what if my dad really RAPED someone, or MURDERED someone and if my mom's the town TRAP yes it's true besides my mom aint a trap. So if you don't mind go play with your little jock friends and leave me alone. Whoa, no Starr it's nothing like that I was just going to ask you to the dance but I see your kind of pissed so I'm just going to go. No Cole wait I'm sorry I didn't know I thought you we're going to be like all the other's and make fun of me about my family I'm Sorry.**_

_**Oh that's none of my business and as far as everybody else goes I can care less about what they think. I've seen you around a lot your really cute and seem funny and I want to get to know you, but I'd really like to take you to the dance if you would let me. I'd love to go to the dance with you Cole, Good I was hoping you would say that. Well I'll pick you up around 7p.m. sure sounds great see you then. Oh Starr wait' yes Cole can I get your address. Oh right my bad, yeah here you go. So I'll see you at 7, see you at 7. **_

_**Langston oh my gosh, I had the best time with Cole last night. He's so sweet and he understands me perfectly and don't judge me because of my family. Oh and guess what Langston guess what? He kissed me! But he didn't like kiss me kiss me he ask me to make sure it was ok first. Oh my that's so great starr I'm so happy for you, and for him to ask before kissing you talk about a keeper.**_

_**Hey Starr, and Langston. Hey Cole' so did you have a good time last night. I sure did i was so glad you decided to go with me. Me too, but once are parents find out about us dating they aint going to like it to well. I know but why's that matter I like you and I don't care want anybody thinks I don't even see why they don't want us together anyways. Me neither cole I've been wondering the same thing maybe we should all meet somewhere and talk about it and see if they tell us why. **_

_**Sounds like a good idea, but I have a busy schedule this month how about we wait till this month is over and then we can ask, and gives us more time to get to know each other. Oh cole sounds good but I have to get to play practice I'll see you later. Defiantly!**_

_**It's been a month and starr an cole are really liking each other a lot. Todays the day they are having there parents meet up with them to tell them why they can't be together. **_

_**Your not nervous at all Cole, Your about to meet my dad and mom and you aint a little scared. No not at all I'm not ashamed to like you and I don't care what are parents have to say the past is the past and now is now. You really mean that cole! Yes I do starr I really like you a lot and I want to be with you. Well in that case that makes two of us cause I want to be with you to and I really like you. (Kiss) **_

_**Starr, oh hi mom and dad. Cole Hi mom' So you two want us to tell you about why we don't want you together? Because you're a 16 year old punk kid that I don't want near my daughter. Dad be nice you don't even know him. Yes Todd we told them we would tell them so let's tell them. Thanks mom, Your welcome sweetie. **_

_**OK well you all asked for it so don't be mad or nothing when I'm finished telling you. We won't Sir no matter what you say today I'm still going to like you daughter just as much! Ok son whatever you say. **_

_**Ok dad just tell the story! Ok well back when I was in college, I knew your mom Cole, Well I wouldn't nessacary say you knew me Todd more like' anyways Marty. As I was saying I didn't really know your mom but she was pretty hot! Hey NOW, mom shh go on dad. Ok well you know your mom was raped a long time ago right. Yes she told me that but what's that have to do with me and starr dating? If you'd all hush for 5sec I will tell you. Ok sorry go on. Well me and my buddy Ross was kind of drunk one night. And your mom was just there at the time an she looked so Beautiful, hot, sexy. Well you get my point. We lost control of are self's and RAPED your mother.**_

_**OH MY GOD dad no you didn't, dad tell me you just messing around you didn't rape Marty. I'm sorry sweetie but I did and I'm sorry. And believe me I regret it every day of my life. But why don't you want us together Ms. Cramer. Well at the time I was upset because Marty said your dad raped her and I didn't want to believe it. And me an Patrick your father had a little something going on.**_

_**Ok we get all that we do and oh yeah I'm pissed that you raped my mom. But what does that have to do with me an Starr dating you still never answered that question. We don't want you dating because we said we don't want you dating and now that this little punk knows what I did to his mom what makes you think he won't do that to you to get back at me. Cole would never do that TODD just because you raped someone doesn't mean everybody in the world is going to do it. Yeah dad Marty's right gosh when I didn't think my family couldn't get any worse.**_

_**Hey you wanted to know so we told you. But I see telling you, you can't date aint working I guess you all can. But listen here punk if you hurt my daughter in anyway form or work I will literally kill you myself and be glad to do time for it "Understood' Yes sir, I understand.**_

_**Well that was kind of weird I didn't think they'd let us start dating. Me neither but there's something fishy about this my dad aint just going to let me date the son of somebody he raped. I know I was thinking the same thing but what do you think they are doing? Their probably waiting for us to get into a big fight over are parents or something. Oh well all that matters to me right now is that we have permission to date. Ugh I know I'm so happy no more hiding or sneaking around.**_

_**( let me know what you think and I'll write more) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**February 14****th**** 2007**_

_**Hey Langston what's up! Langston! Langston! **_

_**Oh um, Hey Starr. Hey why you so out of it? **_

_**Huh? Wha what, Do you mean Starr I was just thinking about how wonderful your nights going to be tonight. Sure Lang that's why you were staring at that Markko kid. No I wasn't I have to go to class. Not so fast Langston, come on you like him don't you. No Starr I don't like him he's a jerk. You don't even know him Langston to call him a jerk. **_

_**Well I don't care I don't like him and I never will he thinks he's better than everybody else! Whatever you say Lang, I'll believe you, you don't like him. Thank you! I knew you would see it my way, but enough about me what do you and Cole have planned tonight? I don't know Lang he won't tell me anything. Maybe he's trying to make it really special you guys have been dating for 4months now. I know Lang I can't believe our parents have let us date this long we figured they were trying to get us to realize we aren't right for each other but they just let us be.**_

_**Hey guys what's up? Hey Markko, how's it going? Don't' be rude Lang say hi. Um, hi Mar, Mar, Markko' yeah Markko hi. Well I'm going to go wait for Cole way over there, see you later Lang. Starr…Starr! Bye Langston have a nice chat. You're going to PAY for this. Yeah, Yeah whatever Lang. **_

_**So how's it going Lang, if that OK if I call you that. Yeah sure I guess, so why you over here talking to me anyways? I was going to see what you were doing tonight? Are you asking me out on a date? Yeah that's what I'm trying to get at so how about it. Um, I don't know, I'm not going to bit or nothing. I know it's just weird because you're all rude to me when your friends are around. Yeah you know how us guys can be I'm sorry about that, so how about that date? Um, yeah sure why not I don't have anything better to do. OK it's a date then.**_

_**Hey Starr, Huh! Oh hey Cole. Is that Lang talking to that Markko kid that she's always saying is rude to her? Yeah it is I think he really likes her. Oh yeah what was your first clue! Hey now that's not funny, it would be really great for Lang to have a Boyfriend. Then we can double date, and hang out late, and blab about how wonderful are guys are. Starr they haven't even went on a date yet. I know but it's great to imagine you know. No I don't know, cause I'm done talking about them I'd rather be doing this. (Kissing for a while) Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day to you to, so what do you have planned for tonight. Who said I had anything planned and if I did who said I was taking you. Oh so your taking me somewhere huh! I never said that. But I knew what you meant' come on please tell me where we are going. I'm not telling you where we are going! Oh so you are taking me somewhere I knew it. Wait no, you tricked me! I know and it works every time. You know that's why I like you so much you always making me laugh in some way. Well I'm glad you feel that way about me because I feel the same way. (kiss) **_

_**Oh my Gosh, Lang I can't believe your actually going on a date with Markko! I know I'm so excited, I didn't think he liked me. I knew he liked you all along. What do you mean has he talk to you before, what did he say? When did he say? Langston Calm down I haven't talk to him before, I can just tell that he likes you, like you could tell Cole liked me and look at us now. I know Starr I can't believe it's been 4 months and your Parents haven't tried anything. Yeah it's hard to believe but they finally realized they can't stop me from being with somebody I Love! Did you just say you Love Starr? Um, no I didn't say love I meant like a lot. Whatever Starr you're in love with Cole! (Big Smile)….Yes I am I love him so much! But I don't want to say it and him not say it back. Starr Look at me I'm pretty sure Cole is in love with you too. And how do you know that Lang' How do you know he's in love with me. You can tell by the way he looks at you and holds you and kisses you.**_

_**Hey mom! I'm going to go pick up Starr, and meet Marrko and Langston. Ok sweetie have a great time and be safe. I Love You! I love you too Mom.**_

_**So Marty has I son I see. How interesting, I think it's time to play a little game. **_

_**(Door Bell ringing)I'm Coming, Cole Hi. Wow Starr you look so, so Beautiful. Thank you! You look pretty good yourself. So where's Markko and Langston, they are meeting us at my dad's Boat. Oh ok so you ready to go? Yes I am let me grab my coat.**_

_**Crap! Cole forgot his Promise ring. I guess I better go take it to him. (Cole's phone)Hey mom what's up! Cole you left something behind. Like what I grabbed everything oh wait the Dang It! Can you meet me out side at the docks in 10mins? Yes mom I'll be waiting, oh and mom. Yes Cole! Thank You! I love you son. I love you too.**_

_**Who was that? It was my mom I forgot something at the house so I'm going to meet her on the docks to go get it. You want me to go with you. NO stay here! Excuse me! I'm sorry Starr just stay right here it will only take 10mins. OK Cole I'll be waiting in the room.**_

_**Cole! Oh hey mom. Thank you again so much. Your Welcome Sweetie. I want you to be careful these docks can be dangerous. OK **_

_**Mom I will you be safe on your way home. I always am. OK bye mom. Bye Cole.**_

_**Can't believe my son has finally found someone to be with him. He love's Starr so much and she don't even know yet. She's going to love that ring so much I just hope she excepts it and don't let him down.**_

_**Starr, I'm in here Cole. Oh OK I'm coming. So what do we do now I don't know Cole what do you want to do? Well its Valentine's Day and we had dinner already! We can watch a Movie if you want to. Yeah Cole, sounds good my dad has almost every movie, what do you want to watch? Do you have Enchanted? Cole did you just say Enchanted? Yes is that a bad thing. No I love that movie I didn't know you liked it too. Yeah it's a good Love Romantic movie. Well OK Enchanted it is, I'll go get it. Sit here don't go anywhere. **_

_***SCREAMS* Shut up! Before you get me caught. Oh my God I thought you were dead. Surprise, Surprise I'm not an your going to pay for what you did to me. I didn't do anything, the person you should be looking for is your partner in crime. Well Marty he's not the one that put me in Prison now is he, you did just cause you couldn't handle the pain. Well now you going to pay how I don't know yet but let's just say your son is going to be really disappointed! Leave Cole alone he has nothing to do with this. But his Girlfriend will be very disappointed to. What does Starr have to do with this neither of them where born when it happened. Just shut the hell up! You're find out why they will be disappointed soon enough.**_

_**Hey Starr? Yes Cole. I Love You! You do how do you know you love me? When something bad happen's I want to tell you! And only you! I want to know OK when your hurt and there's the kissing and your Beautiful…..Cole, Cole I Love You too! You do yes I have for a while now I just didn't want to tell you cause I didn't know if you felt the same way. Oh and to show that your mine an that I will never break a promise to you. I want to give you this. Oh my, Cole that is Beautiful but take it back it must of coast a lot. That's for me to worry about I would really appreciate if you'd wear it. She just smiled and aloud Cole to put it on her finger, and they kissed an long passionate kiss. And they feel asleep together.**_

_**OK I'm going home tomorrow an this will be my last chapter for a while I hope you all like it but what's going to happen next.**_

_**What does the mystery guy have planned for marty. **_


End file.
